L'oiseau des neiges
by Katia Nusakan
Summary: Se situe après Avengers 1. (Cette fanfic était un crossover, mais je pense que les allusions à la mythologie sont peu nombreuses et assez bien expliquées.) Alex savait que la vie ne serait plus jamais comme avant, mais ça, alors...
1. Chapter 1

_Si quelqu'un lit, j'aimerais qu'il laisse une review (parce que je trouve ce texte vraiment bizarre et j'aimerais avoir des avis)._

Elle m'a abordée dans un camp de la Croix-Rouge, peu après… Après. Elle ne devait avoir qu'une trentaine d'années. Je l'ai trouvée jolie. Elle était blonde, j'aurais aimé être blonde, moi aussi.

-Alexandra Wyndham?

Elle me souriait, mais son regard était tourné vers Akira. J'ai compris qu'elle savait.

-Alex, ai-je rectifiée. Vous connaissiez ma mère?

-Taylor?

Elle a hésité, je l'ai bien vu.

-Oui, je la connaissais.

Elle m'a tendu une main chaude, un peu rêche. J'ai eu un léger recul avant de la serrer, j'ignore pourquoi.

-Cecily Myers, s'est-elle présenté. Et vous… Vous devez être madame Sano?

Akira a acquiescé en lui souriant, bien plus à l'aise que moi.

-J'étais une amie de Taylor et je suis disposée à devenir la tutrice d'Areku.

Elle s'entêtait à me surnommer ainsi.

-Je n'en doute pas, a fait Cecily après un court instant.

Elle m'a souri à nouveau comme elle l'aurait fait avec un petit enfant. J'avais presque seize ans, je n'étais plus un bébé et je sentais le piège.

-Pourquoi? Vous êtes travailleuse sociale?

-Oh, non.

Je détestais ce sourire.

-Je suis une agente du Shield. Du Sword, pour être plus précise.

-Du quoi?

-Du Sword, répéta-t-elle. Nous nous occupons de tout ce qui concerne la vie extraterrestre.

-Vous… tentai-je. Vous connaissiez ces montres?

Son expression devint un peu plus triste.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de tout te raconter, mais oui. Cependant, nous avons tout fait pour tenter d'empêcher cette catastrophe.

Tout aillait trop vite. Je ne comprenais pas. Ils savaient…? Comment? N'avaient-ils réellement aucune idée de ce qui allait arriver?

-Je ne comprends pas, dis-je simplement.

J'avais vécu trop d'émotions pour être capable d'en encaisser d'autres sur le moment. Akira s'est rapprochée de moi, fixant Cecily en chien de faïence.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, a-t-elle déclaré de cette voix très douce et très forte. Je prendrais soin d'Areku.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser, a protesté Cecily avant de me regarder enfin. Alex, je suis venue te parler de ta mère.

-Ma mère?

Je ne pouvais pas lier les mots de Cecily avec l'image de Taylor. Je ne pouvais pas. C'était impossible.

-Oui, a fait Cecily, tout doucement. Marika Svensson.

* * *

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit elle. C'était une adolescente, et elle ressemblait à toutes les autres filles de son âge. Elle correspondait à la description donnée par une infirmière. Un plâtre dissimulé dans la manche d'une veste rouge, des cicatrices sur la joue droite et des cheveux noirs teints, assise avec une femme asiatique. Je savais déjà qu'elle n'avait que quinze ans, mais je m'attendais à… Je ne sais pas. Surveiller une enfant par paranoia, quelle mission gratifiante.

Elle a porté sur moi un regard méfiant dès que je me suis approchée, révélant l'éclat de glace qui brisait la symétrie de son visage- d'accord, c'est inutilement poétique, mais c'est ce que je voyais : de la givre sous les marques qui avaient creusé sa joue, résultat d'une pluie de verre et de débris. Elle avait les yeux d'un brun mordoré, probablement ceux du père. Elle ressemblait finalement peu à sa mère.

-Vous connaissiez ma mère?

-Taylor?

Je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur lorsqu'une lueur de surprise est apparue dans son regard. Savait-elle qu'elle avait été adoptée? J'espérais que oui.

-Oui, me suis-je empressé de préciser. Je la connaissais.

J'ai tendu la main en me présentant. Elle n'a pas cessé de me dévisager avec méfiance tout en la serrant. Ce serait difficile d'obtenir sa confiance, si toutefois j'avais encore une chance qu'elle me l'accorde.

-Et vous, vous devez être madame Sano?

Elle se donnait l'apparence d'une femme dans la vingtaine, une femme rousse aux yeux bruns, la peau un peu trop blanche mais aux traits asiatiques. Elle pouvait revêtir n'importe quelle apparence, si les légendes étaient justes.

-J'étais une amie de Taylor et je suis disposée à devenir la tutrice d'Areku, a-t-elle affirmé en souriant, transformant volontairement son prénom.

Elle m'avait observée discuter avec sa protégée, sans intervenir, avec ce sourire derrière lequel je voyais le rictus qu'aurait fait un chien pour tenter d'intimider un adversaire. J'ai refusé de détourner le regard.

-Je n'en doute pas.

J'ai reporté mon attention sur Alex.

-Pourquoi? m'a demandé celle-ci, légèrement effrontée. Vous êtes travailleuse sociale?

-Non.

Mentir aurait peut-être été préférable, mais je ne voyais pas comment, ni même pourquoi, à ce stade.

-Je suis une agente du Shield. Du Sword, pour être plus précise.

-Du quoi?

-Du Sword. Nous nous occupons de tout ce qui concerne la vie extraterrestre.

Elle m'a dévisagée, horrifiée.

-Vous… Vous connaissiez ces montres?

Je savais à quoi elle pensait. La mort de Taylor aurait-elle pu être évitée?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de tout te raconter, mais oui. Cependant, nous avons tout fait pour tenter d'empêcher cette catastrophe.

Le regard d'Alex s'est brouillé.

-Je ne comprends pas, lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Sano s'est alors interposée entre elle et moi. Elle semblait furieuse.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, a-t-elle tenté de me persuader. Je prendrais soin d'Areku.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser, l'ai-je contredite, mettant fin à sa tentative de me charmer, avant de tenter d'attirer l'attention de la jeune fille. Alex… Je suis venue te parler de ta mère.

-Ma mère? a-t-elle répété, toujours dans ce brouillard.

-Oui. Marika Svensson.

* * *

Tout avait des allures de fin du monde. Akira, à mes côtés, a continué à parler, mais je n'entendais plus. Je fixais la ville en soi, je regardais ces immeubles brisés en deux, ces rues encombrées de voitures abandonnées et de débris, cet endroit qui ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

-Qui est Marika? ai-je demandé en tentant de surmonter le silence.

Cecily s'est tournée vers moi. J'ai remercié le ciel qu'elle me parle enfin en adulte.

-Elle est ta mère biologique, Alex.

-N'est-elle pas morte?

-Aucune idée. Il y a presque huit ans qu'elle est portée disparue.

-C'était une extraterrestre ou quoi?

Cecily a marqué une pause.

Le silence a été très, très long.

-Sérieusement?

Je riais, à présent, incapable de réagir autrement. J'ai entendu dire que le rire agissait parfois comme catharsis, que des soldats de la Deuxième guerre mondiale riaient au milieu de bombardements. Je pensais à Marika et je riais sans pouvoir m'arrêter malgré la douleur. J'ai fini par m'évanouir. Était-ce la souffrance, la fatigue, l'émotion, je ne sais pas.

À mon réveil, nous étions toutes les trois au chalet.

* * *

C'était la seule entente qu'Akira et moi pouvions trouver : nous serions toutes les deux les tutrices d'Alex. La yokai avait tout planifié à l'avance. Elle me détestait mais elle s'accommodait de ma présence.

Le chalet était situé dans le comté de Greene, dans les monts Catskill. Il aurait pu sortir d'un magazine de décorations. C'était un endroit très beau pour moi qui vivait auparavant sur l'héliporteur.

Même avant le réveil d'Alex, Akira s'est faite une hôtesse étrangement accueillante. Elle cuisinait sans un mot.

-Tu n'es pas obligée, lui ai-je dit. Je peux me nourrir seule.

-Les enfants se portent mieux si leurs parents arrivent à s'entendre, a été sa seule réponse.

-Alex est une adolescente.

-Est-ce une tentative de ta part d'avoir le dernier mot?

Elle souriait sincèrement, cette fois.

-Elle a passé le stade psychologique de l'enfance, me suis-je corrigé. Et nous ne sommes pas ses parents.

-Nous ne sommes peut-être pas ses parents, mais nous serons quand même ce qui représentera pour elle une famille.

-Mais…

-C'est moi qui décide. Tu es dans ma maison, ici, Cecily.

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait mon nom. ''Elle'' avait à présent les traits d'un homme de mon âge, un asiatique. Un peu mince peut-être, mais toujours beau. J'ai mis un moment à m'apercevoir qu'il usait de charisme sur moi.

-Ne préfères-tu pas ce visage? m'a-t-il demandé en riant.

J'ai préféré refuser de répondre. D'accord. Il aurait le dernier mot, cette fois-ci. Et s'il préférait s'occuper de sa maison seul, peu m'importait, au final.

En fin d'après-midi, lorsqu'il a déclaré vouloir aller faire les courses, j'ai pourtant insisté pour l'accompagner. Je craignais un peu de laisser Alex seule, au cas où elle se réveille, mais mon envie de voir les environs l'a emportée. Le supermarché le plus près était à une dizaine de minutes de route.

-J'aime la solitude, s'est-il excusé.

Ma présence s'est avérée accessoire -il choisissait lui-même ce qu'il voulait sans tenir compte de mon avis- et cette sortie n'aurait pas eu la moindre importance si ce n'était qu'à cette occasion, Akira en avait profité pour me présenter comme sa fiancée et Alex comme sa fille à qui voulait l'entendre. Essayait-il de m'aider ou se moquait-il simplement de moi? J'ai fini par décider d'acquiescer.

Alex n'avait pas l'air moins déboussolée, lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée, le lendemain matin. Sa joue pâlissait et son plâtre lui avait déjà été retiré, à peine trois jours après se l'être cassé. Elle n'a pas demandé où nous étions, elle n'a pas posé de questions à Akira sur sa nouvelle apparence, elle n'a pas voulu en savoir davantage sur moi, sur Marika ou encore sur elle. Elle a simplement demandé à manger.

Akira lui a servi une assiette débordante de pâtes au fromage. Une tentative de réconfort, sans doute, le yokai ayant un fort lien émotif avec son pays natal et me nourrissant de riz et de poisson depuis trois jours.

-Pourquoi as-tu quitté le Japon, Akira? n'ai-je pas pu m'empêcher de demander.

Il a relevé les yeux.

-J'ai suivi une épouse.

-Tu t'es déjà marié? a demandé Alex, interloqué.

-Deux fois. Deux femmes.

Il m'a jeté un regard évocateur en souriant.

-La première était japonaise. La deuxième était métisse et se sentait américaine.

Oui, il était séduisant.

-Elle a été déçue, a poursuivi Akira. Elle a trouvé une Amérique trop blanche pour qu'elle s'y sente à sa place. C'était plutôt inhabituel, à l'époque, mais elle a refusé d'avoir des enfants. Elle ne voulait pas leur imposer le même fardeau.

Il s'est tourné vers Alex.

-Et puis j'ai rencontré Taylor, un peu avant ma naissance. Je pensais avoir trouvé ma troisième épouse, mais elle en a décidé autrement.

Elle s'est redressée sur sa chaise, stupéfaite. Akira a coupé court à ses questionnements.

-Je ne sais pas si je l'aimais. Probablement. Elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie, et je n'avais pas d'affection particulière envers les femmes blanches, mais ta mère était spéciale. Remarquable, même. Elle voyait les choses telles qu'elles étaient vraiment.

À la fin de sa tirade, il a de nouveau pivoté vers moi, faisant usage de tout son charme. Il souriait encore, révélant des dents de canidé sous ses lèvres, il me fixait et ses pupilles brunes se teintaient d'un éclat d'un bleu artificiel, de la fourrure rousse comme les cheveux de son avatar féminin chatoyant sous sa peau. J'étais terrifiée par son pouvoir et fascinée par son étrange beauté.

Me détestait-il autant qu'il l'avait laissé entendre? Ou étais-je spéciale, à ses yeux, pour ce que je voyais?

-Et elle n'est pas la seule, semble-t-il.

Il savait donc. Étais-je pour lui réellement cette potentielle future femme? Cette pensée était-elle si terrible?

J'ai senti Alex s'étonner encore et ai tourné la tête. La givre était plus visible que jamais et semblait presque lumineuse, comme sur une fenêtre éclairée par le soleil au petit matin. Son étrange tissage couvrait la pommette et s'étalait le long de ses cicatrices, se courbant autour de son œil et du côté droit de sa mâchoire. Les lignes les plus importantes s'achevaient autour de l'épaule. J'ai baissé les yeux. Elle en avait aussi un peu plus haut que le coude, là où s'était brisé l'os, et de petites, ici et là, mais celles-là fondraient.

J'ai cligné des yeux à plusieurs reprises, sans réussir à faire disparaître cette vision. Alex en a parue ravie.

-Que vois-tu? m'a pressée cette dernière avec fascination.

-Rien du tout.

Akira a éclaté d'un rire sonore dans lequel j'ai entendu des notes plus aigües, comme le jappement d'un petit chien.

-Yuki-onna, a fait Alex. Femme des neiges, littéralement. C'est une créature de mon folklore.

Alex a touché sa joue.

-Elle est froide, a-t-elle murmuré.

Akira souriait encore. Il semblait heureux. À partir de cet instant, il a préféré ''Yuki'' à ''Areku'' dont il affublait auparavant Alex.

La vie a retrouvé une allure de normalité. J'affinais mes réponses, tentant de deviner les questions qu'Alex me poserait inévitablement, mais elle n'avait encore rien demandé.

Akira nous parlait du Japon, de ses coutumes et de ses légendes. Il disait, dans ces mots, qu'il voulait que sa famille connaisse le pays d'où il venait. Alex ne rétorquait pas, elle caressait sa joue glacée en silence, un tic qui devenait récurrent, chez elle. Au contraire, elle tentait d'apprendre- peut-être sa manière de réagir au choc? Akira a commencé à lui montrer une nouvelle étiquette, tenté d'apprendre les hiragana, la première écriture apprise par les enfants japonais. Elle réussissait mieux que moi.

-Tu vois, m'a-t-elle dit, un jour, au diner. Ça, c'est Areku.

Tout en parlant, elle a plongé les doigts dans son bol de soupe et a sorti des nouilles ramen qu'elle a coupées en morceaux pour former des symboles sur la table.

-Je dirais bien que c'est impoli, est intervenu Akira, mais je n'ai jamais vu personne faire ça.

Alex l'a ignoré, avant de continuer avec Yuki, Akira et Sano.

-Tu m'impressionnes, ai-je du avouer.

-J'apprend vite, s'est contenté de répondre Alex.

J'ai noté cette phrase dans ses particularités et m'apprêtais à poser une autre question quand Akira m'a interrompue.

-C'est du gaspillage, a commenté le yokai, semblant vexé.

-Désolée, a fait Alex, haussant les épaules.

-Et Cecily, peut-il se dire en japonais?

Akira s'affairait à ramasser les bouts de nouilles sur le comptoir. Il a relevé la tête.

-Seshiri. Mais je trouve que Cecily est un prénom plus délicat.

C'est la première fois que j'ai compris les raisons de son drôle de comportement : il jouait. Un peu comme aux échecs, qu'on ne voit venir ou pas le coup final, il jouait avec Alex et avec moi, tout comme avec Taylor et ces deux femmes, comme des pions auxquels il s'attachait. Était-ce normal, lorsqu'on était immortel, ou était-il fou?

Sans un mot de plus, il s'est mis à manger les bouts de nouilles, ce qui a dégouté Alex.

J'ai fait part de ma théorie à Alex, le soir, dans sa chambre. Je n'y étais jamais entrée. La sienne aussi ressemblait à une chambre d'hôtel malgré les signes évidents de sa présence.

-Je le savais, a-t-elle dit calmement.

Sa joue et son coude luisaient doucement d'orangé, à cause de la lumière de la lampe de chevet.

-Tu le connais depuis longtemps?

-Quinze ans, en théorie. Il a toujours été là, mais il est rarement intervenu dans ma vie. Il… Elle était comme une tante un peu lointaine.

Elle a souri à demi.

-J'ai compris vite qu'il était étrange. Il restait parce que c'était dans ses intérêts. Il y a des kitsunes amoraux, qui n'hésitent pas à voler ou à tuer- que vaut un objet matériel ou une vie qui s'éteindra de toute façon dans une petite trentaine d'années? Il n'est pas ainsi, mais il n'est pas humain pour autant. Il fait ce qu'il veut et non ce qu'il doit ou croit devoir. C'est un joueur, Akira, et toi et moi le fascinons.

J'ai pris un instant pour considérer ces mots, si semblables aux miens.

-N'as-tu pas peur?

-Oh, si. J'ai peur de tas de choses. Pas d'Akira, cependant.

Nous y étions.

-Qui était Marika?

-Elle était norvégienne, selon ce que je sais.

-Tu la connais ou pas?

-Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée. Elle est née en Europe du Nord, dans les années quarante.

-Je crois que Taylor m'a adoptée en France.

-Oui. Je ne pense pas que Marika n'ai jamais quitté l'Europe. Elle n'a pas la possibilité de prendre l'avion.

Alex a levé un sourcil.

-Pourquoi?

-Ça ne t'étonne pas?

-Taylor est morte au cours d'une invasion alien, mon oncle est un esprit-démon japonais, ma tutrice travaille pour une agence gouvernementale secrète et je viens d'apprendre que ma mère est possiblement une extraterrestre. Plus rien ne m'étonne.

-Elle, hésitai-je. Il y a une trentaine d'années, le Shield a entendu parler d'elle et a cherché à l'approcher. Elle a tué tous les agents qui lui ont été envoyés et n'a jamais été jugée pour leurs meurtres. Elle a trouvé un moyen d'échapper à toute forme d'autorité, nous ne savons pas comment. Elle s'est peut-être affiliée à une organisation plus importante, ou bien elle est aujourd'hui morte.

Alex a pris la nouvelle avec un calme étonnant.

-Et elle n'était pas humaine?

-Non. Nous pensons que son héritage lui vient de son père, mais nous ne savons pas qui il peut être. Elle est plus forte que la moyenne, ai-je poursuivi. Elle va vivre plus longtemps, résiste à plusieurs maladies et guérit beaucoup plus vite. Elle aurait aussi montré des dispositions à la magie.

Elle a baissé les yeux sur son coude.

-C'est froid, là aussi. Tu vois quelque chose, Cecily?

-Non.

-Pourquoi Akira a-t-il parlé de yuki-onna?

-Je ne sais pas.

-S'il te plait, Cecily.

J'ai abdiqué.

-Je vois sur toi de la glace qui a refermé tes blessures.

-De la glace?

Elle a palpé sa joue à nouveau.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, vraiment.

J'ai tracé sur sa peau le tracé délicat de la givre pour lui montrer.

-C'est laid?

-Non, c'est vraiment très beau.

-J'ai vérifié sur internet. Une yuki-onna est dépeinte comme une femme très belle, à la peau blanche et aux cheveux noirs.

Elle a enroulé une mèche noire autour d'un doigt.

-Je suis juste brune, au départ, mais je voulais ressembler un peu à Akira, et c'est sûr que par rapport à une japonaise, ma peau parait pâle.

-Tu n'es pas une yokai, Alex.

-Non, probablement pas. C'est juste… Un repère comme un autre. J'ai l'impression que je te fais peur, a-t-elle enchainé.

-Tout a un côté terrifiant dans cette maison.

Elle m'a tendu la lampe de chevet. J'ai secoué la tête, niant, incrédule, avant de me rendre compte qu'elle plaisantait et de la prendre.

-Tu ne lui ressembles pas, si c'est ce que tu veux dire.

-À Marika?

-Oui.

-Sais-tu qui est mon père?

-Non, et je doute que quiconque à part elle puisse te le révéler.

Elle a touché sa joue, encore une fois.

-C'est drôle à dire... On a sorti tellement de fois ces fadaises, comme quoi il me faillait absolument un père pour mon développement... Ça ne m'a jamais manqué.

-Taylor te manque, elle?

Elle a fait signe que oui.

-Tout le temps. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle est encore là, puis je me souviens que c'est impossible. Mais je suis soulagée qu'Akira soit resté. Et je suis contente de t'avoir rencontrée. Malgré tout.

Akira a choisi ce moment pour entrer. Peut-être savait-il ce qu'il venait d'interrompre, peut-être pas.

-Il est presque minuit. Tu n'es pas couchée, Yuki?

-Je ne suis pas fatiguée, a rétorqué Alex.

-Tu le seras demain matin.

Je les ai écoutés se disputer en souriant doucement. Je n'étais pas la mère d'Alex ou la femme d'Akira et je peinais à nous considérer comme une famille, mais pour un instant, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était le cas.


	2. Chapter 2

L'anniversaire d'Alex était au milieu de l'automne, en novembre. Il y avait sur le comptoir une photo de Taylor avec une Alexandra plus jeune et une que j'avais fait imprimer de Marika. J'avais mis un long moment à en choisir une bonne. Inutile de préciser qu'elle avait été prise par une caméra de surveillance, sur le vif. Alex s'en doutait probablement de toute manière.

Akira avait pris la peine de faire un gâteau- le résultat aurait été désastreux si je me serais essayée- et lui a offert un yukata, une sorte de kimono plus léger, blanc avec des fleurs roses. Des fleurs de cerisiers, selon lui. J'avais choisi pour elle la série de livre Traqueurs, qui me semblait assez populaire. Je n'avais ''que'' treize ans de plus qu'elle, mais le fossé était là. Elle nous a remerciés pour les deux présents, mais je voyais bien que son attention se portait sur la photo de Taylor. Je savais qu'Alex aurait préféré être avec sa mère.

* * *

-Et si on sortait?

La première neige était tombée. Décembre était arrivé il y avait peu. Ça faisait déjà deux mois.

J'apprenais toujours avec Akira, et Cecily avait accepté que je puisse reprendre mes cours à distance. Je ne faisais pratiquement qu'étudier et mes notes n'avaient jamais été aussi bonnes. Durant d'occasionnels temps libres, j'avais commencé à dessiner. Étonnamment, je n'étais pas si mauvaise.

-Tu t'ennuies?

-Un peu, a admis Cecily, apparemment à contrecœur. J'ai besoin de sortir.

-Il fait froid, me suis-je plainte avant de replonger dans mon cours.

-Depuis quand ça te dérange?

J'ai retenu le réflexe de toucher à celui présent sur ma peau. C'était vrai que je le sentais moins, mais pas au point d'aimer celui de l'hiver.

-J'ai un devoir à finir et je n'ai pas envie de me taper la route dans le froid. Vas-y sans moi.

-Quelle matière?

-Biologie.

J'ai craint un instant qu'elle ne me sorte l'argument ''Tes notes sont excellentes, tu as davantage besoin de sociabiliser'' et m'emmener de force jusqu'au village voisin, de trois maisons, une boutique, et autant de vaches que d'habitants, mais dès que je l'ai vue hésiter j'ai su qu'elle aillait abdiquer.

J'ai terminé mon devoir rapidement. J'ai fureté un peu sur internet, consulté l'actualité, perdu du temps sur Facebook et sur Twitter, avant d'admettre que je m'ennuyais. J'ai fermé mon portable et ai rejoint la cuisine, où se trouvait Akira. La pièce était jolie, comme tout le reste de la maison. Un peu sombre, avec une seule fenêtre qui donnait sur des arbres enneigés, les murs en pierre et le mobilier en bois sombre.

-Retournerons-nous un jour à Manhattan? ai-je lancé tout de go.

En m'entendant, Akira a levé les yeux des feuilles sur lesquelles il écrivait. J'y ai jeté un coup d'œil distrait. De droite à gauche et de haut en bas. Quel format était-ce, déjà? Tategaki ou yokogaki? (1)

-Tu le voudrais?

-Je ne sais pas, reconnus-je.

Il s'est remis à griffonner au stylo, m'a fait signe de m'installer. Je me suis assise devant lui, ai balayé mon coin de table pour y poser mes coudes. La table était toujours encombrée. Akira est resté silencieux, feignant de m'ignorer: c'était donc à moi de relancer la conversation.

-La ville me manque, ai-je dit.

Cela a au moins attiré son attention.

-C'est bien, ici, ai-je poursuivi. Mais c'est loin de tout: il y a autour de la forêt, encore de la forêt, quelques lacs et un pâté de maison appelé village.

-Tu t'ennuies?

J'ai retenu un rire, acquiescé. Il a déposé son crayon, a fixé un point invisible, l'air pensif.

-D'accord, a-t-il finalement fait. Je parlerais à Cecily de la possibilité de déménager.

-C'est vrai? Nous allons retourner à...

Son expression m'a instantanément fait taire.

-Je compte revendre l'appartement que j'occupais, m'a-t-il révélé après une courte hésitation. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y retourner.

-Pourquoi?

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé. Il y avait longtemps que j'avais envie de partir. C'était une belle ville quand je m'y suis installé, et maintenant elle l'est moins. Voilà tout.

-Et celui de Taylor?

J'aurais pu en avoir hérité, mais je crois qu'en réalité elle le devait encore à Akira. Il m'a fixée un instant, songeur.

-Je te l'offre, a-t-il finalement déclaré.

J'aillais le remercier, plus qu'heureuse, quand il m'a coupé.

-Dans quinze ans.

-Quoi?

-Dans quinze ans, a-t-il répété. À ce moment, tu pourras revenir si l'envie t'en prend.

J'ai retenu mes protestations. Quinze ans, pour lui, ce devait être dérisoire. Mon regard a dérivé de la photo de Taylor à celle de Marika. Elle était née quelque part dans les années quarante, selon Cecily. _Elle va vivre plus longtemps, résiste à plusieurs maladies et guérit beaucoup plus vite._ J'ai refait le calcul machinalement. Entre soixante-douze et quatre-vingt-deux ans, et l'apparence d'une femme de quarante ans à peine. Et moi, alors?

-Où irions-nous?

Il a haussé les épaules, négligemment.

-Newport? a-t-il hasardé. Ou Charleston. J'ai entendu dire que c'était de très belles villes, toutes les deux.

-Et en dehors d'Amérique? ai-je demandé le plus innocemment possible.

-Cecily voudrait ma peau si je promettais de te montrer l'Europe...

J'ai acquiescé distraitement. J'aurais aimé voir la France, et surtout Lille, où j'étais née selon mon acte de naissance, mais la seule fois où je l'avais évoqué Cecily avait refusé net. Elle avait beau dire qu'elle n'était pas là pour me surveiller, il faillait surtout qu'elle s'assure que je n'essaie pas d'entrer en contact avec Marika, et de voir si l'inverse avait une chance de se produire. C'est absurde, avais-je dit en l'apprenant. Elle en pensait la même chose.

-Mais si tu le veux, nous pourrons peut-être aller en Amérique latine ou en Asie.

-Au Japon?

Il a ri.

-Oui, si tu en as envie.

J'ai laissé passer quelques secondes avant de relancer.

-Et toi? Tu en as envie?

-Je suis content d'être ici, pour le moment.

-As-tu encore de la famille?

Il a pris un drôle d'air. Pas de la colère, non. Il avait l'air... confus.

-Je me rends compte que je te connais à peine, me suis-je justifiée. Tu es comme un oncle- et ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un père- alors j'aimerais en savoir plus.

-Je vous ai, Cecily et toi.

-Une vraie famille, je voulais dire.

-Ah, parce que je suis ta fausse famille?

-Ce n'est pas ce...

Je me suis interrompue. Sa bonne humeur était revenue: il me faisait marcher. J'ai répondu à son sourire.

-Tes épouses, ai-je repris. Elles... Elles étaient comment? Elles t'ont donné des enfants?

-Tu veux que je t'en parle?

J'ai fait signe que oui. Il a pris une minute pour classer ses feuilles.

-Je suis vieux, a-t-il commencé. Tu le sais, non?

-Oui.

-Je suis né vers 1750. Ça peut paraître très vieux, mais c'est en réalité considéré comme plutôt jeune.

-Tu es né comment?

Il a émis un petit rire.

-Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir la réponse. Je me souviens de parents humains qui m'ont donné mon nom, mais je ne saurais pas dire s'ils m'avaient adopté comme cela arrive parfois ou si c'était une anomalie, une mutation.

J'ai senti sa gêne. Un sentiment étonnant de sa part qui m'a incitée à changer de sujet.

-Et après?

-Mes parents, des paysans, sont morts un peu avant 1800. J'ai pris les traits d'un homme pour avoir plus de liberté. Je voulais découvrir le monde. Le Japon était encore fermé, à cette époque, alors j'ai parcouru le Japon. J'ai pu entrevoir brièvement la Corée et la Chine, mais revenir au pays était difficile. Je me suis progressivement lassé. C'est en revenant de ce que je croyais être mon dernier voyage que j'ai rencontré Sakino. C'était une femme sublime, née d'une famille aisée, qui connaissait la musique et la poésie. Elle était parfaite.

Il a souri.

-Nous nous sommes mariés un an plus tard, et oui, elle m'a donné des enfants. Fille ou garçon, peu m'importait, je les aurais aimé de la même façon... Mon fils est né humain, mes filles également, et moi, je n'arrivais pas à expliquer à Sakino ce qui me désespérait autant. Je lui ai tout révélé quand notre fils a eu dix ans. Elle ne m'a plus jamais aimé.

Il a esquissé un geste de la main, comme balayant cette dernière phrase.

-Mes enfants se sont mariés à leur tour, ont eu des enfants, et ainsi de suite- j'ai des descendants, je te les présenterai peut-être un jour. Je les ai quitté lorsque mes petits-enfants sont devenus adultes. Ensuite... Le Japon a été forcé de s'ouvrir au monde en 1854. En 68, un navire partait pour l'Amérique dans le but d'émigrer pour la toute première fois. En...

Il a marqué une pause.

-En 1926, j'ai rencontré Watanabe Manaka, qui disait s'appeler Maria Campbell. Son père était américain. Je l'ai aimée pour cette particularité, parce qu'elle représentait ce monde dont j'avais longtemps eu envie. J'ai été honnête avec elle et elle l'a accepté, alors j'ai épousé Maria et ai accepté de la suivre jusqu'ici rencontrer la famille de son père.

-Vous étiez mal vus, me suis-je souvenue.

-Ce n'était pas une bonne époque... La Deuxième guerre mondiale a commencé treize ans plus tard.

Je l'écoutais, fascinée, attristée et vaguement effrayée. Je connaissais l'histoire, je devinais la suite.

-En 1941 a eu l'attaque de Pearl Harbor. On nous pointait du doigt, nous renvoyant à notre sentiment de n'être que des étrangers. Même les Campbell ne regardaient plus Maria de la même façon. Elle disait toujours qu'elle était heureuse, finalement, de ne pas avoir eu d'enfants, mais je savais bien qu'au fond d'elle elle pleurait. Nous avons été arrêté quelques mois plus tard et déportés.

Il resta évasif sur les années qui suivirent. Volontairement, devinai-je. Il affirma ne plus jamais s'être senti américain par la suite. Je ne comprenais que trop bien.

-Nous en sommes sortis en 45. Maria n'a jamais voulu retrouver sa famille. Nous avons été compensés en 88, plus de quarante ans après. Maria était déjà vieille. Elle s'est éteinte en 92. J'avais l'air de son fils, raconta-t-il avec un demi-sourire amer.

-Elle te manque?

-Son souvenir sera toujours en moi, fut sa seule réponse.

Il balaya une poussière sur la table.

-J'ai connu Taylor deux ans après- tu n'étais pas encore née. Elle m'aurait été indifférente, je ne lui trouvais rien de particulier, jusqu'à un jour où j'ai lu dans ses yeux qu'elle était capable de me voir. J'étais enchanté: j'ignorais même que c'était possible.

-C'est pour cette unique raison que tu nous a autant aidé?

-Le hasard en a beaucoup fait, a-t-il dit doucement.

Il a plongé la main dans sa poche et en a sorti une perle, ou ce qui y ressemblait beaucoup, de la taille d'une grosse cerise.

-Elle a retrouvé un talisman qui m'était cher et me l'a rendu. Je lui devais quelque chose et je suis finalement resté.

-Et maintenant, tu...

Je n'ai pas terminé ma phrase. Akira a souri franchement, cette fois.

-Nous n'avons pas forcément bonne réputation, j'en ai conscience. Mais je ne manque jamais à mes promesses. (2) J'en ai fait une à Taylor et je te la répète: je ferais tout ce que je peux pour te protéger, Yuki Alexandra Wyndham.

Je suis restée figée. Un peu sous le choc, sans doute. J'ai murmuré ''Merci'' plutôt instinctivement. Le bruit de la voiture entrant dans l'allée m'a en quelque sorte ramenée.

-Eh, Cecily! lui a crié Akira sitôt qu'elle eut refermé la porte.

Il était redevenu l'Akira malicieux que je connaissais, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cecily m'a jeté un coup d'œil interrogateur, mais il a bien vite ramené toute son attention.

-Tu savais que notre fille veut déménager?

-C'est vrai? s'est étonné Cecily.

Je me suis frotté le front, encore confuse.

-Tu sais quoi? Je vais venir avec toi, la prochaine fois.

(1)Tategaki désigne l'écriture verticale, et yokogaki l'écriture horizontale.

(2)Les kitsunes des légendes japonaises sont des êtres farceurs aux motivations variables, parfois bienveillantes, parfois malintentionnées. Certains s'attachent parfois à une personne ou à une demeure, et ils sont réputés pour toujours tenir leur parole.

 _Pour la partie historique (la fin de l'ère Meiji et la Deuxième guerre mondiale), je me suis beaucoup fiée à Wikipédia. J'espère avoir été aussi crédible que possible._


	3. Chapter 3

Charleston a été le choix final. Akira avait raison, la ville était très belle. Nous y avons déménagé en janvier. Il faisait étonnamment chaud. Durant certaines journées il n'y avait même pas besoin de mettre de veste.

-On voit que tu es une fille du nord, m'a dit Ebony en riant.

Cecily avait refusé que je continue mes cours à distance. J'ai d'abord tenté de refuser, mais elle a énormément insisté: elle avait peur que je devienne agoraphobe, à force de m'enfermer. J'aurais du rentrer en onzième, j'ai passé un test d'admission et j'ai repris en douzième, sans difficulté. Avant le début des cours, Cecily m'a montré comment me maquiller- de façon plus élaborée que tartiner du fond de teint sur mon visage. La première fois, cette fille dans le miroir m'a stupéfiée. Son teint était lisse, aucunement brisé par une cicatrice ou même un bouton, ses yeux étaient plus beaux, et elle faisait plus adulte.

Les premiers jours, j'ai cru passer inaperçue- je l'ai espéré, en tout cas. Je n'avais pas l'air du bébé de la classe, je n'étais que la nouvelle, mais mes origines se sont vite sues, j'ignore comment. J'étais la fille qui venait de New York.

-C'est vrai, devais-je admettre lorsqu'on me posait la question, et à chaque fois ça voulait tout dire.

-Tu les as vu? me demandait-on dans mille variantes.

Je faisais signe que non. Je ne voulais pas en parler. Les questions affluaient, plus douloureuses que si on m'avait jugée sur mon âge plus jeune que les leurs- j'aurais préféré n'importe quelle moquerie plutôt que de parler de _ça_. Jusqu'à ce que cette belle brune vienne prendre place à côté de moi, observant mon visage avec un regard différent. Curieux, comme tous les autres, mais pas de la même façon.

-Tu es de quelle origine?

Elle avait la peau chocolat, des lèvres pleines et des grands yeux bruns. Elle avait les cheveux relativement courts, crépus, nattés toujours presque de la même façon. Elle s'est présentée comme Ebony. Elle disait qu'elle pouvait voir à travers mes traits que je n'étais pas _juste_ américaine. Je n'y croyais pas trop. Je savais que c'était possible, mais je connaissais mon visage, je savais à quoi je ressemblais. J'ai expliqué à demi-mots, ne souhaitant pas trop en dire. J'étais née en France d'une mère norvégienne, j'avais été adoptée par une femme américaine qui avait un petit ami japonais.

-Ils ne se sont jamais mariés? Ç'aurait été drôle, avec un peu d'imagination on pourrait croire que tu as des origines asiatiques, si tu porterais son nom on pourrait s'y tromper.

Sa plaisanterie m'a fait sourire malgré le souvenir qu'elle remuait. C'était plaisant à entendre, que je pouvais ressembler à Akira. J'ai touché mon visage, essayant de l'imaginer. J'avais peut-être l'air différente avec les cheveux noirs, et j'avais les yeux légèrement en amande, mais pas bridés.

-Non, ils n'étaient pas mariés.

Le sourire d'Ebony a vacillé.

-Je suis désolée, a-t-elle fait après un court instant de silence.

-Ça va.

-Non, c'est que... Pardonne la curiosité, d'accord? On y a tous assisté de loin, on a tous paniqué, mais toi... C'est malsain, comme intérêt, ne t'oblige pas à répondre si... Si tu ne veux pas.

Ses mots étaient maladroits, mais j'ai apprécié l'intention.

...

-J'ai une nouvelle amie, ai-je annoncé à table, le soir-même.

-Je savais que tu t'y plairais, a souri Cecily. Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

-Ebony Dawes.

-C'est un joli prénom, Ebony, a relevé Akira. Quand la rencontrerons-nous?

Il avait toujours les yeux baissés sur son bol. Il avait fait frire des crevettes, des bouts de porc et de bœuf, ainsi que des morceaux de légumes sur des bols de riz. Cecily se plaignait régulièrement qu'elle aurait préféré un hamburger, et à chaque fois Akira mettait de la friture partout, mais partout, pendant les deux jours qui suivaient. Je ne saurais pas dire s'il tentait de faire un compromis ou s'il se moquait d'elle- après tout, il lui aurait été facile de se procurer des pains hamburgers et du steak haché ou d'aller faire un tour dans un fast-food s'il ne souhaitait pas cuisiner.

-Quand j'aurais trouvé une excuse pour expliquer l'âge de mes tuteurs.

-Pff, a râlé Akira.

Il a changé à nouveau, pris une dizaine d'années environ. Même Cecily avait à présent l'air habituée: elle n'a même pas sourcillé. Personnellement, même si plus rien ne m'étonnait de sa part, je trouvais un peu bizarre de le voir, volontairement... Vieux.

-Ça va, comme ça?

J'ai donc fini par inviter Ebony à la maison.

-C'est génial, s'est-elle extasiée devant la décoration.

Je ne pouvais que lui donner ça. Tout était beau dans cette maison, comme si nous vivions dans un magazine de décoration. Ma nouvelle chambre était d'un bleu pâle, le lit blanc, avec des draps bleus et gris, et un vieil ours en peluche laissé sur l'oreiller. Il y avait une bibliothèque et un bureau pour faire mes devoirs, avec un manuel qui traînait et mon portable. Un modèle haut de gamme dont j'avais refusé de savoir le prix- ne pas se préoccuper des questions d'argent était une des tactiques pour rester saine d'esprit tout en vivant sous le même toit qu'Akira- mais qu'Ebony a semblé reconnaitre. Elle a effleuré l'écran tactile pour le sortir de son état de veille. J'ai souri, sachant déjà que nous ne ferions pas nos devoirs comme prévu. J'ai été chercher une chaise de la cuisine et je suis allée la rejoindre. Nous avons passé plus d'une heure sur Facebook, Ebony me présentant à distance son cercle d'amis, avant qu'Akira ne nous appelle pour le dîner. Il avait l'apparence d'un homme dans la quarantaine, comme promis, et il grattait méticuleusement les parties brûlées de mini-pizzas aux légumes et aux morceaux de poisson frit.

J'ai pensé que le repas aillait être long.

-C'est un joli prénom, Ebony, a lancé Akira entre deux bouchées, sans préavis.

-Merci, monsieur.

-Akira. As-tu toujours vécu à Charleston?

-Oui.

-Alex ne connaît pas encore bien la ville. Peut-être pourrais-tu la lui faire visiter?

Je lui ai jeté un regard surpris qu'il a ignoré. Pourquoi m'appelait-il Alex et non Yuki? Ça ne pouvait pas être un oubli de sa part.

-J'en serais ravie, monsieur.

-Akira, a-t-il répété obstinément.

-Akira, a repris Ebony.

Elle semblait heureusement le trouver plutôt amusant. Il a posé encore quelques questions avant que Cecily ne pose une main sur la sienne. Elle avait été inhabituellement silencieuse, durant le repas, peut-être parce qu'Akira prenait à lui seul beaucoup de place.

-Ça suffit, a-t-elle dit, doucement. Excuse sa curiosité, a-t-elle repris à l'intention d'Ebony. Akira est trop intense pour son propre bien.

-Ce n'est rien, a fait Ebony, toujours souriante.

Après le repas, Akira lui a demandé si elle avait une idée de ce qu'elle pourrait me faire faire.

-Maintenant? s'est étonnée Ebony. Je ne sais pas… À la limite, je pourrais lui faire visiter le quartier.

Akira a souri.

-Ce sera parfait. Avez-vous besoin d'une voiture? Je peux vous prêter la mienne.

-Je ne comprends pas, a exprimé mon amie.

-Il se trouve qu'Alex n'a pas eu la moindre vie sociale depuis cet été et que je suis convaincu que sortir lui fera du bien.

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il m'a tendu un sac à main que je n'avais jamais vu, avec un portefeuille plein et un porte-clé. Non que j'aurais voulu argumenter, pas avec lui, mais j'aurais quand même aimé qu'il me prévienne avant de me faire ce coup-là.

-Essaie de ne pas me ramener ma fille avant vingt heures, a-t-il poursuivi en direction d'Ebony, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Redoutant un peu de voir la voiture mentionnée plus tôt, j'ai préféré que nous partions à pied. Nous avons simplement marché quelques pâtés de maison, observant l'architecture. Il y avait pire endroit où vivre.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venus vivre ici? a demandé Ebony. À cause de… Excuse-moi.

-Ce n'est pas la peine. Ce n'est pas le cas. Akira était juste lassé de cette ville, alors nous sommes partis.

-Ce doit être bizarre, a-t-elle fait remarquer, tout doucement, avec précaution.

Malgré moi, j'ai souri. Si elle avait su… Je ne savais pas encore si je lui en parlerais un jour. Si je pourrais lui parler de Taylor, d'Akira, de Marika en particulier. Je ne savais même pas si je voulais savoir ce que j'étais réellement. Je trouve que cette phrase a quelque chose de cliché, mais voilà, j'étais jeune et il me restait encore bien des choses à vivre et à comprendre. Ce n'était toujours que le début de ma vie.

* * *

-Elle a grandi, non? a fait remarquer Akira, perché à la fenêtre.

-C'est vrai, ai-je approuvé.

Akira et moi avons regardé les deux filles s'éloigner par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent de notre vue. Avec ce qu'Alex avait vécu, j'étais tout simplement contente qu'elle agisse normalement, enfin… Même si c'était dû à Akira. Ce dernier s'est redressé vers moi, ricanant. Je n'avais jamais voulu savoir s'il était télépathe, intuitif ou quoi que ce soit, mais il devinait souvent.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pensais que ce serait difficile de la faire sortir.


End file.
